All in a New York Minute
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: one shot. First week in NYC isn't easy for Sookie, she finds her boyfriend cheating on her and tries to down her sorrows at a cafe where she meets Eric. He asks for a week to make her change her mind about NYC and going home. But can he?


AN: Oh look here's a one shot, yes I know I should be writing that other fic, but I needed a distraction. So here it is. Sorry I had no beta reader. So it is what it is. Decided to write about living in NYC, and all the places I've mentioned are real places I've gone to. I haven't put their names down cause I didn't think of it when I was writing this one shot stream of consciousness.

* * *

**_Monday_**

Sookie sat at the cafe watching the people walk by. She had only been in New York City for a week and already she didn't like it. She didn't like how everyone was always in a rush. She didn't like the rudeness the city held. She wondered why anyone wanted to live here. It was cold, it was cruel, it was hit the pavement or get out. You had to rush from point a to point b, there was no hey let's stop and smell the roses, or let's just talk about things over sweet tea. No one here drank sweet tea. They drank lattes, grande soy lattes with a shot of this and shot of that. Their excuse for iced tea here was atrocious. She didn't understand why Bill wanted to be here so badly. Then again he gotten a job at a huge computer firm as a developer. Something he would have never gotten in Bon Temps.

Course she made the mistake of following him up here. She quit her job as a waitress to follow him.

"There's lots of jobs for a waitress in New York, god that city is just filled with actors working as waiters and waitresses until their big break. There's no shortage of that there" Bill said

Stupid Bill. Why did she leave everything in Bon Temps for him? She had a life there, she had friends and family. She had a huge farmhouse that she lived in with land, acres of land, and here she was forced to live in a studio apartment with Bill that was the size of a closet with a bathroom attached.

Course it didn't help that she caught Bill screwing his co worker Lorena. She had come back early from a shift at the dive bar she was working at, more like she got fired cause she was getting too fiesty for them. And there it was, when she walked into the door. Bill pile driving Lorena on their bed.

Sookie knew it was over right there and then, she grabbed her bag and left, and ended up at this cafe, sitting outdoors, drinking over priced wine. The hell with it. She used her credit card and was done with half the bottle.

She glanced at the girls walking by on the street, in their perfectly put together outfits, in their size 2 bodies just walking down the street in stilettos and ankle booties. Wearing their short fitted leather jackets, scarves and perfectly put together accessories. They were all so tall, so perfect. They all knew what they were doing, and here Sookie was, sitting there alone drinking wine. This was just sad for her.

She sat there drinking her wine. Clearly she didn't belong. She was wearing yoga pants with sneakers and her white Merlotte's hoodie. She had to make plans, move her stuff back, ship her few boxes back, buy a ticket back to Bon Temps, with no money. She spent all her savings moving up here to be with Bill. Again stupid Bill.

Eric was walking down the street towards the cafe. He didn't pay attention to the women's stares as he walked by. He walked past Sookie as she drank her wine and headed inside the cafe.

He wondered why she was outside when it was chilly November weather.

"Hey Ryan, what's up with the blonde outside?" Eric asked the bartender

"For the last time, it's Longshadow"

"Yeah right, that's too long for a stage name"

"It fits on my headshot. And that blonde has been out there for an hour, think she's halfway done with the bottle"

"I hope she doesn't pass out, then again the pigeons will like her"

Eric went into the dessert display and took out a piece of chocolate cake.

"Hey, you gonna pay for that?" Longshadow yelled out

"Put it on my tab!" Eric yelled out

He walked outside and set the chocolate cake down in front of Sookie. She looked up.

"I didn't order this" Sookie said

"I know," Eric said as he refilled her wine glass

"I can't eat this"

"You allergic to chocolate?"

"No"

"Then eat it"

"No"

"Do you think I poisoned it?"

"That would be real bad for business then"

Eric took the fork next to her and ate a small bit of the cake.

"See, it's not poisoned and it's kinda good," Eric took another bit of cake and sat down

"I thought that was for me"

"It is," Eric pushed the cake towards her

"Thanks" Sookie started to devour the cake

Eric sat there and watched her and laughed a bit.

"What?" Sookie asked

"Not only are you the first girl I've seen that's eaten more than ice water and a raisin, but you managed to get it on your face"

Eric reached out and wiped the chocolate from the side of her mouth. His touch was electric on her skin. She blushed pink at his touch. Eric was surprised that this girl was blushing. He hadn't done anything to her, yet. He looked at her hoodie and saw the name on it. Merlotte's Bar & Grill. He had never heard of it.

"You work there?" Eric asked looking at her hoodie

"I used to. I quit my job there, and moved here to be with my boyfriend, ex boyfriend."

"What happened?"

"I came back early and found him screwing his co worker in our shoebox of an apartment. Do you know the bath tub is right next to the kitchen?"

"When did you find out?"

"Like an hour ago"

"Harsh, here" Eric refilled her wine again

"Thanks, so now I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to get my stuff back home"

"And home is?"

"Bon Temps, Louisiana, it's a small town"

"But why leave?"

"I'd be a crazy woman to stay. Stupid boyfriend. I've been here a week and he couldn't tell me hey, I don't wanna be with you, I wanna screw my co worker instead, stay down there in your little bum fuck town"

"You know there's 10 million people living in Manhattan right now? And half of them are males. So you have 5 million guys to pick from"

"And I'm sure half of them are married, or underage, or in a nursing home somewhere"

"Ok, so that's about 2.5 million then, those are good odds"

Sookie laughed and drank her wine. She put the glass down. Eric refilled her glass and poured out the rest of the bottle.

"It's kinda cold out there, why are you sitting here alone?"

"It's far too sad that I'm even here alone, watching all these perfect size 2 women walk by with their perfect shoes and their perfect clothes. It's more of a reason to go home to Bon Temps."

"You don't strike me as the type to give up so fast"

"You can only get up so many times after getting kicked"

"You've only been here a week, there's a lot in New York, and I don't mean the touristy crap"

"Are you a tour guide too?"

"Not officially. Come inside, it's warmer, and I'll get you another glass, or cake if you want"

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not really. Come on" Eric got up and took the empty wine bottle and plate. Sookie got up and felt a bit wobbly and followed him in. She held onto her wine glass and watched him go behind the counter to get another bottle and a cupcake. He motioned for her to follow him to a corner table. She stumbled a bit and sat down. Eric placed the cupcake infront of her and opened the wine bottle. He poured her a glass and sat down across from her.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Sookie asked

"You're the one who polished off a whole bottle by yourself before I got here" Eric said

"Screw it," Sookie drank her glass and put it down, turning her eyes onto the cupcake.

She peeled the wrapper off and took a bite.

"Damn this is good" Sookie said

Eric smiled and poured her another glass. Two bottles of wine later, 2 cupcakes, 1 chocolate cake and 1 angel food cake later the cafe was closing. Sookie looked outside and saw that it was raining, hard. Just another thing to add her crappy day.

"I guess I should go" Sookie said as she got up

"You don't have to. Ryan just wants to go cause he wants to run lines" Eric said as he got up

"Is he an actor?"

"He likes to think he is"

"You're so mean"

"He's an actor, he's gotta have a thick skin to get anywhere in this business"

"Thank you, for listening to me ramble"

"Don't think anything of it, don't worry about this" Eric put his hand on her back and led her towards the door.

"But I didn't-"

"Don't worry"

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"No. Why do you keep saying that?"

"So you're a tour guide and a waiter?"

"No, I own this place"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know, I mean I wasn't saying that-"

"It's ok, really. Relax"

"I feel weird" Sookie held her head

"I'll walk you back then, so you don't pass out on the side of the street and some homeless guy uses your body to hide his smokes in"

"Um, thanks. It's raining."

Eric looked around and went outside and took one of the umbrellas used for the tables outside and opened it up in the rain. It didn't look too ridiculous on him considering he was a giant. He motioned for her to come.

"Cmon on!" Eric yelled

Sookie slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out into the rain. She stood under the massive umbrella and looked at how big it was.

"Which way?"

"I'm 3 blocks that way" Sookie pointed

Eric started in that direction, and Sookie held onto the large umbrella as they ran through the rain. Sookie tried to keep up with him but he had long legs. She held onto the umbrella but at some point she ended up holding onto his arm.

They stopped in front of her apartment building.

"This is me" Sookie said as she let go of his arm

"I hope you give New York another chance" Eric said

"Maybe, either way I have to get my stuff from my ex boyfriend"

"It was fun talking to you. Can I call you?"

"Sure," Sookie reached into her bag and found a pen and took his giant hand and wrote her number on it.

That was a first for Eric. Usually girls whipped out their phones or had business cards. This girl just wrote out her number on his hand. He'd have to make sure his hand didn't get wet. She handed him the pen and held out her hand. He started to write his number on her hand but realized he didn't know her name. He finished writing his number down and gave her the pen back.

"I'm Eric by the way"

"Oh, I'm Sookie"

"Is that short for something?"

"No, just Sookie. Thanks again for everything." Sookie said as she reached around him and hugged him. Eric leaned into her and inhaled her scent. The wind blew suddenly and the giant umbrella flipped inside out. Eric reached to flip it back down. He looked at his hand and saw that the ink started to run.

"Shit!" Eric cursed

"What's wrong?"

Eric showed her his hand.

"Guess I'll be the one to call you, if I feel like it"

The wind blew again and the umbrella flipped over again. Eric tried to flip the umbrella again, and Sookie squealed when the cold water hit her skin. Eric gave up and let the umbrella go. He turned back to Sookie who was wiping the water from her eyes.

"You've got ink on your face" Eric said

Sookie looked at her hand and realized his number was washing off.

"Guess neither one of us will be calling" Sookie said

"The hell with that"

Eric cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. The initial contact surprised her before she started to kiss him back. She felt his lips on hers. She could feel her clothes matted down on her skin, getting soaked from the rain.

"Call me?" Eric asked

"Your number washed away"

"Can I come up?"

"Ok" Sookie headed into her apartment and walked up the stairs to the 5th floor. They were both soaking wet as they opened the door to her apartment. Bill wasn't there, he apparently had gone off with Lorena, but left her note. Sookie looked at the note and crumpled it up and tossed it onto the floor.

Eric walked into her tiny apartment and closed the door behind him.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was small" Eric said

"I know, I can't wait to get out of here"

Eric took out his business card and handed it to her. Sookie looked at it. Northman was his last name. But she noticed there was another language on the card.

"What language is this?"

"Swedish"

"You're Swedish?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing in New York?"

"I own a few businesses here"

"But you're so young"

"So?"

"I guess anything's possible here"

Eric closed the space between them and kissed her again.

"Anything is possible" Eric said as he kissed her again.

"Wait," Sookie pushed him back, "I can't be here, it's like where I found them doing it"

"My place?"

"Is it far?"

"Not really, let's go"

Eric hailed a cab and they got in. They were at his apartment in about 15 minutes. He led her inside and she followed him into the elevator. Eric lived on the top floor of a warehouse building that was converted into apartments. Sookie's mouth dropped open when Eric opened the door to his apartment. He had the entire floor. He had windows from the floor to the ceiling, and high ceilings. She walked onto the hardwood floors and couldn't believe how much space was there, it was bigger than Gran's house!

Eric closed the door behind her and locked it.

"You ok?" Eric asked

"Your apartment is HUGE, and I live in a shoebox and the bathroom is next to the kitchen"

"Cmon," Eric took her hand and led into the apartment.

Eric had no walls. It was just a huge space. There was a kitchen area with an island and seats. No dining room table or dining room. There was a large couch in the shape of a J and a flatscreen on the wall. There were a few bookshelves filled with pictures and books. And his bed was a giant bed on a platform near the corner of the apartment. Eric led her past these areas to what appeared to be the bathroom area. He had a closet there and opened the doors to reveal a washing machine and dryer.

He handed Sookie a towel. He then started to take his shirt off and throw it into the dryer. Sookie tried not to stare at him as he undressed but she couldn't help it. Eric heard a gasp from behind him when he took his jeans off. He turned and Sookie's face turned bright red before covering her face with the towel. Eric took another towel and wrapped his waist with it.

"You can look now," Eric said

Sookie slowly lifted the towel from her face and saw Eric in a towel.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's ok, I'm from Sweden. Being naked is no big deal"

"Right"

"You can throw your clothes in the dryer if you want, or hang around here with a wet butt"

"I'm not from Sweden"

Eric laughed and pulled a t shirt out of a box. He handed it to her. Sookie looked at it.

"What the hell is 2A?"

"It's a bar I own in alphabet city. I know, not really creative with the name, but people always find it"

"Eric do you mind?"

"Oh, yeah," Eric started to leave the bathroom area and towards the kitchen area. Sookie started to undress and throw her clothes into the dryer. She pulled the t-shirt on and turned on the dryer. She became suddenly aware that the t shirt barely covered her ass. She pulled it down and slowly walked towards the kitchen area. She found Eric playing with his coffee machine. He put the pod into the machine, placed a cup under the spout and coffee came out. He heard Sookie walking towards him and turned around. He smiled and handed her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Sookie took the cup and inhaled the scent, "Hazelnut?"

"You don't like?"

"I like"

Eric put another pod into the machine and made himself a cup of coffee. He turned around and found Sookie sitting on the island.

"So Eric, what else do you do?" Sookie asked

"Lots of things. Get mistaken for a waiter, kiss girls in the rain"

"You said you own other businesses"

"Sookie, give me a week to show you what New York has, if you hate it after a week, then I'll buy you a ticket home."

"You don't have to do that"

"But I'm pretty sure after a week you'll want to stay in this city. Just a week"

"You're awfully sure of yourself"

"I am, shake on it?"

"Ok," Sookie held out her hand and Eric shook it for a second before pulling her in for a kiss.

And then Sookie did something she never did before. She let go. She turned her brain off and let her body take over. A week ago, Sookie wouldn't have gone home with someone she just met at a cafe and talked to a for a few hours. Then again that Sookie didn't find Bill screwing Lorena in their apartment. Sookie felt his hands pull her closer, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to his bed.

* * *

"Wow, I've never done that before" Sookie said as she turned to look at Eric lying on his bed

"You're a virgin?" Eric said as he sat up

"No!" Sookie pushed him lightly, "I don't hook up randomly with a guy I just met"

"Neither do I"

Sookie shot him a look and he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I don't hook up with random guys I've just met. You clearly aren't a guy"

Sookie laughed and kissed him back. Her cell phone started ringing. Sookie groaned out in frustration as she got up to get it. She saw that it was Bill calling her and she turned off her phone.

"Who was that?" Eric asked

"Stupid ex boyfriend. I have to go get my stuff"

"Do you need help?"

"I need a place to put it before I can fly back home" Sookie said as she sat back down on the bed

"I thought you were gonna give New York a chance, we did shake, er kiss on it"

"You mean give you a week of hooking up"

"We don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a week to show you that New York isn't that bad. And I know an apartment you can sublet for a week"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know someone who's in Europe for 2 weeks. I'm sure she'll let you sublet it for a week."

"How much would it be?"

"Not sure, I'd have to call her"

"And how do you know her?"

"She's my business partner."

"Partner?"

"Yeah, met her a while ago. She's pretty cool, she'll rip your head off if you cross her though"

"How come you still have yours?"

"My head is too pretty"

Eric smiled and reached for his phone and called his friend. Sookie noticed that he started speaking another language. She wondered what they were talking about. Eric hung up and turned back to Sookie.

"Good news. Pam is in Paris and sending an obscene amount of stuff back to her apartment. She just needs you to sign for them, all of them. And feed the fish."

"What?"

"Trust me the amount of stuff she's shipping back, you'll have earned your keep for the week. And good luck with the fish"

"They're just fish"

"Pam has unique tastes, she doesn't have goldfish, she has piranhas."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, if you can do all that you can stay there"

"Ok, where's her apartment?"

"Midtown"

Sookie carried her one suitcase down the hallway while Eric carried 3 boxes of her stuff as they walked towards Pam's apartment. Eric opened the door and walked in. Sookie dragged her suitcase in and was in awe at what she saw. Her apartment wasn't as big as Eric's but it was large, spacious and opulent. Dark hardwood floors, expensive furniture and a giant aquarium for her fish.

"One person lives here?" Sookie asked

"Yeah, Pam doesn't deal with roommates. Plus her last girlfriend was super clingy"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Pam plays for the other team. You'd like her"

Eric put her boxes down in the living room and walked over to the giant aquarium.

"Hey guys, I see you're all bloodthirsty already"

There was a knock on the door. Sookie just looked at Eric.

"You should get that"

"Are you sure?"

"It's probably the stuff Pam shipped to herself"

Sookie opened the door. Standing there was a bell boy holding several large boxes.

"Oh, come in!" Sookie moved out of the way and the bell boy walked in.

"Where would you like these?" he asked

"Anywhere" Sookie said

The bell boy put the boxes down and straightened himself up. He turned and went back out and carried more boxes in. He came back with a touchpad and handed it to Sookie.

"Sign here please"

Sookie saw no pen and looked at him confused. Eric walked over and whispered in her ear, "Use your finger"

Sookie signed with her finger on the touch pad and handed it back to the bell boy.

"Thank you" Sookie said

"Thank you Miss" the bell boy said as he left.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was sending a lot of stuff back here"

"That's only day 1. She's in Europe for 2 weeks."

"What does she do?"

"She works for some fashion house, these are probably samples of something or other"

Sookie looked at all the boxes that the bell boy just brought in. She then looked over at her beat up suitcase and her 3 boxes. She sighed, she definitely didn't belong here.

"Cmon let's go, I only have a week to show you why you should stay here in New York" Eric said taking her hand

"Where we going?"

"Unless you want the week to start tomorrow?" Eric raised an eyebrow

"Eric, this is your friend's apartment!"

"I'm pretty sure she's done it in every surface here and then some"

"Ew!"

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

Sookie answered the door and the bell boy was there with a cart full of boxes. He carried them into the foyer and started to leave.

"Wait, I didn't get your name" Sookie said

"Barry"

"Thanks Barry. I'm Sookie. I'm just subletting for the week"

"Enjoy the rest of your day" Barry said as he pushed the cart towards the elevator.

Eric came out of the elevator and smiled at Sookie. Sookie could feel her girl parts swirl with excitement when she saw Eric walk towards her. He walked up to her and kissed her. She could feel herself melting.

"Cmon let's go, you have a big day ahead of you" Eric said

"Where we going?"

"Dress warm"

Sookie went to change into something warmer. She put on a pair of jeans, converse and her Bon Temps grey hoodie. She came out and saw Eric looking at all the boxes. He looked good, in his dark navy jeans, black boots, black v neck and leather jacket. The jacket fitted him so fiercely that Sookie couldn't help but stare.

"Why are all these boxes here? You know you can put them in the kitchen. It's the one room that Pam doesn't use"

"Really?"

"Pam cannot cook, the kitchen is just for show"

"That's sad, she has a really nice kitchen"

"Cmon" Eric took her hand

Sookie followed Eric into the train station. She swiped her metrocard and went through the turnstile. She followed him as he walked through the tunnel to the maze of trains. He stood on the platform, looking over at her.

"You ever take the train?"

"Yeah, but I got completely lost."

"It's not that bad, the map is pretty easy. It's all by color."

The train started coming into the station. Sookie covered her ears and the train went by, blowing up papers and dust and sending her blond hair flying everywhere. Eric took her hand and led her into the train. He held onto the pole and took her hand and put it on the pole.

"Hold on" Eric said

The train started to move and Sookie flew back a bit before she tightened her grip and got her footing.

"You're starting to get it now" Eric smiled, "If you know the difference between express and local you're good to go"

Sookie held onto Eric's hand as they walked out of the train station.

"Where are we?" Sookie asked

"Central Park"

Sookie looked up at the massive trees and the park ahead of her. She looked around at the people walking, running, playing with their dogs and sitting on benches.

"This park is pretty big" Sookie said as she looked around

Sookie wasn't paying attention to where he was taking her until she heard the noise of people talking and laughing. She looked finally and saw it was an outdoor ice skating rink.

"We're going ice skating?" Sookie asked

"Yeah"

"I can't skate"

"It's ok, I'll teach you" Eric smiled

Sookie put on her rental skates and felt strange walking around in them. She took Eric's hand as he led her towards the ice. Everyone was skating around and around in a circle while the music played. Eric glided onto the ice and turned around and extended his hands to her.

"Trust me, I won't let you fall"

Sookie stepped onto the ice, and struggled to stand upright. She slid towards Eric and then lost her balance. She fell towards him and he caught her before he fell. He helped her stand up and helped her over to the railing. She held onto the railing and Eric as she tried to move in a giant circle like the other skaters.

"How are you so good at this?" Sookie asked

"I'm Swedish, we were born on the ice"

"I thought that was Canadians"

"You do realize us Swedes, Fins and rest of Scandinavia are on the hockey teams that play here right? I think we know how to skate"

"At least one of us does"

"Relax, what's the worse that can happen? You fall and get a wet butt. Not the first time. Just let go"

Sookie let go of the railing. Eric took her other hand and was skating backwards.

"Push off with other foot" Eric said

Sookie started to skate, and wobble but she felt more confident. She skated with Eric around the rink. She looked around and realized this place looked familiar.

"This was in that movie, Serendipity" Sookie said

"No, we're NOT going there."

"Why not?"

"Such a tourist trap, and the fact they were closed down a while back cause the health inspector found a bunch of little friends living with them."

"Just a thought"

"I'm going to show you New York, the way it should be seen, not through the eyes of a tourist"

"I am a tourist, I'm just visiting"

"If you say so"

Sookie was glad to be in her converse sneakers, the skates were starting to kill her feet. She held onto his arm and leaned into him. New York wasn't so bad. She followed Eric to a chocolate store. Everything was so bright and pristine. She was looking at the different types of chocolate they had and saw they had bacon chocolate. Her eyes went wide. Bacon chocolate. What genius thought of it?

"Sookie?"

Sookie turned around and there was Eric holding 2 cups of hot chocolate. He handed one to her and she took it.

"Thanks" Sookie said as she took a sip, "Oh wow, this is amazing"

"Glad you like it, let's go get lunch"

Sookie wondered where they were. She'd be jumping onto the trains with Eric she wasn't paying attention to where they were going, and even if she did she'd still be lost. Eric stopped by a burger place. She looked around and saw that the place was busy for lunch on a weekday.

"Grab a table?" Eric asked

"Sure"

Sookie sat down and Eric came with a tray of burger, fries and milkshakes.

"What did you get?" Sookie asked

"They only have burgers, I mean if you wanted the veggie burger then I'd have to stop talking to you right now"

"I'm not! So you're stuck with me" Sookie picked up the milkshake and Eric tried to stop her when she tried to take a sip. She felt like her lungs had given up and collapsed on themselves.

"You can't drink that, you have to use a spoon. It's the concrete"

"What?"

"You can tell them how thick you want it. I kinda like the concrete"

Eric was walking Sookie back to Pam's apartment.

"You have fun today?"

"Yeah, went ice skating, had awesome hot chocolate, burgers and a concrete shake, then walked around Central Park and saw Alice"

"And you took the subway. See New York isn't so bad"

"That's cause you're with me, I'd get totally lost without you"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

Eric kissed her goodnight and left her longing for more at her door. Sookie went inside and sighed as she leaned against the door. 6 more days left with Eric.

* * *

_**Wednsday**_

Sookie answered the door and Eric stood there carrying a large paper bag. She closed the door and he went into the kitchen. Inside the bag were freshly made bagels.

"That smells so good" Sookie said

"Just made," Eric said as he took them out and put them on a plate. He opened a drawer looking for a knife. He cut them in half and took out the cream cheese and smeared on a good inch of cream cheese onto it.

"Did you seriously just put that much cream cheese on that?" Sookie asked

"We like our bagels and we like our cream cheese, we don't eat that frozen bagel crap you buy at the supermarket"

"Such food snobs"

"Try it"

Sookie took a bit and it was a pretty damn good bagel, Eric just ODed on the cream cheese.

"Too much cream cheese, I swear, I can feel it clogging my arteries right now" Sookie said

Eric took Sookie down to Union Square, there was always something going on there. They got out of the station and saw the guys playing chess for money, artists selling their art and lots of people walking around. He looked over and saw the winter market was set up. He held onto Sookie's hand and led her through the market. She looked at everything in awe. She watched street performers and started to see that New York really wasn't that bad. Sure people were in a rush, but it wasn't like there was ever a dull moment.

"Want lunch?" Eric asked

"Sure"

Eric walked with Sookie for a couple of blocks and they stopped at a building that had no real sign. They walked in and she saw a bunch of large bowls glued onto the walls. The hostess greeted Eric and showed them to their table. They followed and the staff greeted them in a language she didn't understand.

Sookie looked at the menu and looked at the pictures.

"We're eating ramen?" Sookie asked

"It's not cup o noodles ramen. This is the real deal. It's great here"

Sookie decided to trust Eric, he hadn't lied to her and he seemed to care. She decided to just let go.

"Ok, you order for me. In fact for the rest of this, you can just order for me, show me how great your city is, even if we're eating Japanese food"

"You can find anything here, any cuisine, anything you can think of. Everyone and anyone is here. That's what makes this city so great, anything can happen"

Sookie's ramen bowl came. It came in a large red bowel. Inside the milky tan broth was steaming hot. There was vegetables in there she didn't know, but they were very colorful. It seemed so perfectly put together. She looked over at Eric who was already slurping up his noodles. Sookie looked over at her utensils and all she saw were a pair of chopsticks. She picked them up and looked at how Eric was using them. Was there anything he couldn't do?

Eric looked up and saw Sookie struggling.

"You hold one like a pencil," Eric said as he put it in her hand and positioned it, "and the other goes here"

Sookie tried to move her hand but couldn't get it right.

"Don't worry, it took me a bit to figure it out, but once you do it's great"

Sookie's chopsticks fell out of her hands, she picked them back up and managed to hold them in her hand, and tried to pick up anything in her bowl but it just fell.

"I'm going to get this, cause I'm hungry" Sookie said determined

After lunch Eric took Sookie to the costume shop that was nearby. They looked around, laughed, tried on stuff and laughed some more. Eric took her to Washington Square Park after. Sookie looked at the arc that looked clearly out of place.

"What's on your mind?" Eric asked

Sookie didn't answer him, instead she just kissed him.

* * *

Eric took Sookie to Astor place, where she saw the cube, and tried to spin it. Eric stood there and watched her try to spin the giant black cube.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Sookie asked

"Only drunk people and tourists push that thing. And you're not drunk" Eric said

"You're no fun!" Sookie gave up and saw a bunch tourists try to push the cube. She suddenly felt embarrassed and followed Eric.

Eric took her to a yakatori resturant. Sookie didn't know what was going on except she could smell the cooked meat over a fire.

"You have to try the chicken skin" Eric said

"Chicken skin? Just the chicken skin?"

"Isn't that the best part?"

"Well yeah, but I've never had just that grilled on a stick"

"Gotta try it, have I steered you wrong?"

"No. As Long as I don't have to use chopsticks"

"It's meat on a stick, greatest thing ever"

* * *

"Eric where are we going?"

"A short walk, after eating all that, we need a short walk, and dessert"

"Dessert?"

"Cmon"

They walked a few blocks and Eric was standing between a pastel yellow food truck and a restaurant with a cow standing outside of it. Sookie stood there looking at the two.

"Let's have both" Eric said as he walked up to the pastel yellow truck

Sookie wondered what he was doing and he came back with a scoop of ice cream in a cup. Sookie didn't question him and just took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it.

"What flavor is this?" She asked

"Earl grey"

"Like the tea?"

"Yeah. You like?"

"Yeah, I do"

The two walked into the restaurant with the cow outside. They sat down and Eric ordered for them. Sookie looked around.

"Did you like the ice cream? They have other flavors, but earl grey is their best"

"I've always wondered about those food trucks"

"what about them?"

"I dunno, if they're clean and all"

"You do realize this is their livelihood right? Why would they want to poison their customers? Besides there's tons of food trucks here. Rent is expensive here. Food trucks go to where the people are and then leave. They even have awards for them"

"Really?"

The waitress came by and put their milkshakes infront of them and walked off.

"Try it, it's not concrete" Eric said

Sookie took a sip and her eyes went wide.

"It's like drinking a marshmallow!" Sookie said

"Toasted marshmallow"

"I just need some chocolate and some graham crackers and I can make smores!"

* * *

Eric walked her back to Pam's apartment and kissed her goodbye. Sookie pulled on his jacket to come in.

"If you wanted that, then we should have gone to my place" Eric said

"You never asked"

* * *

**_Thursday_**

Sookie was waking around the apartment looking for her other shoe. She seemed to have misplaced it last night. There was a knock on the door and it was Barry again with another cart full of boxes. Eric showed up a few minutes after Barry left.

"Where to today?" Sookie asked

"Off to get panckes!" Eric said as he took her hand again

Eric walked with Sookie on the lower east side. He took her to a small restaurant where they were known for pancakes.

"These are the fluffiest pancakes ever" Eric said

"Ok, but I'm expecting cloud like pancakes then" Sookie replied

And Sookie got cloud like panckes. She could barely believe how fluffy they were.

"These are so fluffy I could die!"

"Told you"

After breakfast, Eric and Sookie walked into Soho, stopped at the Apple store to look at their shiny new laptops and ipods and use their bathroom. They walked around the little shops and boutiques and saw a few street performers singing outside.

Sookie was amazed that no matter what time of day or what day it was, the streets were always crowded with people.

"Italian or Chinese today?" Eric asked

"You pick" Sookie said

"Not sure yet, let's walk"

Eric took her through the streets of Chinatown. They saw the many food carts, and people selling fruits and vegetables and other various items. They passed the fish market and Sookie looked at all the fish laying there waiting to be bought.

She followed Eric into Little Italy and saw the people in the restaurants calling them over. They saw a million I heart NY t shirts. They stopped in a bakery for canoli's. They wandered back into Chinatown for bubble tea.

"What are these things?" Sookie asked pointing to the black gelatinous balls at the bottom of her drink.

"Tapioca balls, you do know what tapioca is right?"

"Yes, I've never seen them like this"

"It makes for a good drink, you chew on them and then swallow, please tell me you just didn't swallow them whole"

"I didn't swallow ok!"

Sookie suddenly blushed a bright pink after she realized what she said.

"Let's go get lunch" Eric walked a few blocks down and took her to a Shanghai restaurant. They served these little soup buns that came out of a steamer.

"They're so cute" Sookie said

"Careful they're hot, and don't throw the whole thing into your mouth, you gotta poke a hole and let the soup drain out a bit cause it's hot"

"That makes no sense"

"Just trust me"

"Fine"

Sookie looked around and watched as everyone else ate their soup buns. They seemed happy so she followed Eric as she let some of the hot soup inside drain out. They were delicious. Eric never seemed wrong about anything.

After lunch they walked towards Wall Street. They saw the stock exchange as they were walking their way to the giant bull. Sookie noticed the bull's balls were extra shiny, meaning everyone was touching them.

"Wanna touch them?" Eric asked

"No! Who knows how many hands have touched that"

Eric laughed and took her to Battery Park. Sookie walked along the water and could see the Statue of Liberty in the distance. She followed Eric as he walked around a hidden spot. Sookie saw on the ground a metal square with smaller squares inside it made of bronze. It looked like a giant number pad on a phone but with no numbers.

"What is it?" Sookie asked

Eric just stepped on a square and it made a sound. He stepped on another square and it made a different sound. He extended his hand out to her and she took it and stepped on a square. They both stepped on squares and it sounding like wind chimes going off.

"This is way more fun than that stupid piano thing at F.A.O"

"The one that was in the movie Big?"

"At least this one there's no bratty kids trying to jump on the keys, screaming buy me this!"

* * *

Eric took Sookie to a french bakery where they snacked on macaroons.

"How's New York treating you?" Eric asked

"Pretty good, but that's cause you're here"

Dinner consisted of Ethiopian food. Sookie had no idea what was going on. Eric sat down at the table and Sookie followed. A huge plate was brought filled with various things that didn't look familiar to Sookie. Then there was some form spongy bread that was rolled up.

"You eat with your hands" Eric said as he unrolled the bread broke off a piece and then scooped up some sauce type mixture off the giant platter.

Sookie copied him and various flavors exploded into her mouth.

"Wow, this is pretty good"

* * *

**_Friday_**

Sookie was ready for Eric and Barry. Dressed she had her shoes on and her bag slung over her shoulder. She opened the door and there Barry was carrying more boxes in. As soon as he left, Eric showed up.

"You like baseball?" Eric asked

"I guess" Sookie answered

"Let's go"

Eric and her took the train. But this train was different as it went outside. Sookie looked at the buildings that they were passing. She looked at the giant yellow building that was covered in graffiti.

"Where are we?"

"Queens. You know there's 5 boroughs in New York City"

"I know that, I just never been to any of them"

"We're gonna change that today!"

Sookie looked out the window of the train, watching the buildings change from neighborhood to neighborhood. Eric took her hand and led her out.

"Where are we?" Sookie asked

"Citi field. I asked if you liked baseball"

"We're seeing a baseball game?"

"Yeah, this stadium is new, they tore down the old one and build this new one that's just filled with ads from everyone"

They walked in and Sookie saw the burger place they ate at earlier in the week. Sookie sat in her seat and looked around at the size of the stadium.

"I used to watch my brother Jason play baseball as a kid, but it was always outside never in a stadium. Wow this place is huge"

Eric pulled her closer and kissed her on her cheek.

Sookie followed Eric out of the stadium. She didn't care where they were going.

"What do you feel like? Thai? Filipino? Himalayan? Mexican? Colombian? Venezuelan? Indian?"

"Remember what I said, I'm letting you pick"

"Free for all!"

Eric and Sookie ended up eating at the various food trucks lined up near the train station. They tried various different dishes. Sookie was amazed at how much Eric was able to eat and not gain any weight. Could be the fact that he was so freakishly tall.

"It's the arepa lady! Cmon!" Eric grabbed her hand while still eating his taco and dragged her in a random direction.

"Eric!"

Sookie didn't understand why Eric was so excited to see this woman who made her arepas on a small food cart. She did see Eric's eyes light up with excitement. She didn't question him when he handed her a round corn cake or sorts filled with cheese.

"I can never find her, she has weird hours and I have weird hours so the fact that she's here is a sign!"

After they ate, Eric took Sookie for a walk through the park. It was a large park not as big as central park, but still big. She looked up and saw the giant unisphere, then she looked over and saw two twin saucers.

"This was in Men in Black" Sookie said

"Yeah, but they don't work anymore."

Sookie looked around and saw there were kids playing soccer.

"Yeah, during the weekends this place is filled with matches, you call it soccer here right? The rest of the world calls it football"

"Football is a bunch of guys in spandex beating the hell out of each other on the field over a ball. I never understood soccer"

"Well, let me explain it then"

Eric and Sookie were walking back to the train station when she saw a giant pink tent.

"What's that?"

"It's a traveling circus. They're here every year and still till about Christmas, last year they stayed till January cause they were selling out and people just wanted to see them"

"They must be good"

"Must be, let's go find out," Eric pulled the tickets out of his pocket, "Surprise"

"You're too much! Do you know that?"

* * *

**_Saturday_**

Sookie woke up with an elephant hat on her head and looked around. She was in Eric's apartment. She looked down and realized she was naked and she pulled the blanket over herself. She looked around for her clothes wondering what happened to them. She got out of bed looking for them and found Eric's shirt instead. She put it on feeling the how soft the fabric was against her bare skin. She walked outside and saw Eric making coffee with his fancy machine. His phone rang and he picked it up and answered it.

"Hey, what's up? Yeah, I got it, no I haven't looked at it yet. Are you serious? Did you double check? I'll look it over here and call you back. Yes, we have to handle it. Just give me a few and I'll call you back"

Eric hung up the phone and walked over to his giant couch and and picked up a file off the table. He started flipping through the papers and went to get his cup of coffee. He sat back down on the couch and started looking through the numbers.

Sookie walked over to Eric who didn't acknowledge her. She reached and took the coffee from his hands and took a sip. He looked up at her. She put the coffee on the table and looked back at him. She pulled the files out of his hands and threw them onto the table. She got on top of him, straddling him as her hands reached down. She moved closer to him, her lips almost touching his. Eric kissed her as his hands reached up to her back and held her close.

Eric was back on the phone, while Sookie was taking a shower. Sookie walked out with a towel wrapped around herself still searching for her clothes.

"Yeah I looked it over, it's got to be like 60g or something. How the hell does that disappear? Yeah I know, I'll be in later tonight. Alright later"

Eric turned around and saw Sookie looking for her clothes.

"Feel like dressing up like a hipster?"

"What?"

"We're going to Brooklyn today. We can wear super tight jeans, knit hats and scarves, black thick rimmed glasses with no glasses and pretend we're so much deeper than we really are"

"Why would anyone want to go there then? That just sounds so douchy"

"Cause they have red velvet donuts and amazing coffee"

"Tell me more about this coffee"

Eric took Sookie to Brooklyn, where they picked up a red velvet donut and had cold brewed coffee, which left Sookie wired for the rest of the day. They went to the flea market under the Brooklyn Bridge and looked at the hipsters walking by.

Eric had to cut the day short because someone had been stealing money from his cafe. He walked her back to Pam's apartment and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

**_Sunday_**

Eric showed up knocking on the door to Pam's apartment. Sookie opened the door frantic.

"I'm glad you're here, oh my god I royally screwed up!"

"What happened?"

"I forgot to feed the fish!"

Eric walked into the apartment and saw that the piranha had eaten each other and there was only a few left.

"Shit! Pam's gonna be pissed! She loves those things"

"What am I gonna do?"

"We'll get her new fish, she won't know. I mean they all look the same"

"Yeah, let's just go to the local pet store and go hey do you have any piranha? Eric! I totally screwed up!"

"It'll be ok. We just have to figure out something"

"You said she'll rip my head off!"

"No, I said if you cross her she'll rip your head off!"

"Did you feed the fish that are left?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Ok, you feed the fish and I'll call someone to see if they can help"

Sookie got up and went to feed the fish, whlie Eric was on the phone.

"I don't know what kind they are, isn't there just 1 type? I need a couple, I don't care about price, I just need some to fill up a tank. I'll send you a picture" Eric hung up and took a picture of Pam's aquarium and sent it. He got a response quickly.

How much for the blond with the cute ass?

She's not for sale. Can you focus?

Yeah I can get you some more fish. Drop them off tomorrow ok?

Thanks

"Ok, I got replacement fish. They'll drop them off tomorrow. So we can breathe now"

"Easy for you to say"

"Relax, cmon you had fun this week didn't you?"

"Funny how a bunch of fish managed to stress me out"

"Don't worry about it, we're getting new fish and Pam will never find out. So cmon let's go"

"Is everything ok with the cafe? I kinda overheard you yesterday"

"Yeah, it turns out Ryan was stealing from me"

"Really? That's terrible"

"Yeah, but we caught him. He said he needed the money for headshots. 60g for headshots? I even loaned him money the first time for headshots."

"That was kinda stupid of him. We don't have to go out today. We could stay in." Sookie reached for his hand and placed her hand over his. Her fingers ran over his knuckles.

"Besides I think we're both stressed over stuff. Maybe we should relax" Sookie said as she kissed him.

* * *

**_Monday_**

Sookie felt a warm body next to hers as she slept. She moved closer to it and felt an arm around her. She looked up at the clock. It said it was 9 am. How was that possible. Eric and her stayed in all day, and night it seemed. Did they really spend all that time screwing each other like rabbits?

She leaned up on an elbow and looked outside the window, and it was day time. She looked over at Eric who was sleeping peacefully, with a slight snore. Sookie smiled. The week she spent with Eric so far was pretty amazing compared to the week she spent with Bill. Stupid Bill. She pushed him from her mind and looked at Eric.

Eric's phone started ringing and he tried to ignore it. He rolled over and reached for his phone and answered it.

"What?" Eric said groggily, "What? You do? You're here?"

The doorbell started ringing and Sookie got up to answer it. She pulled on Eric's shirt from the floor and went to answer the door.

Standing on the otherside was a large man holding a giant cooler. He was bald with violet eyes. He stood there staring at her for a good minute.

"Get in here Quinn, stop messing around" Eric yelled from behind Sookie

Quinn walked in carrying the cooler and walking over to the aquarium. Sookie closed the door and Eric walked over to Quinn.

"You so owe me for this. These were hard to find" Quinn said

"Put it on my tab" Eric answered

"Put a shirt on, I know you're showing off for blondie over there but cmon, I don't need to see that" Quinn said as he opened the cooler which was filled with water and piranhas.

"Does my body upset you? Are you not secure in your own masculinity?" Eric asked

"It says you're suppose to put them in a bag and then put the bag in the water so they can adjust to the temperatures and then put them into the water"

"Are you serious? I don't have time for this"

"You mean blondie doesn't have time"

"Hey, focus."

"Where did you find her anyways? And does she have a sister?"

"No, I have a brother though" Sookie said from behind them

"You have a cousin? Or any other female relative that's hot like you?" Quinn asked

Eric pushed Quinn in the shoulder.

"What?" Quinn asked

"I think we can handle it from here" Eric said as he pushed Quinn towards the door

"Whatever you say" Quinn said as he left

Eric and Sookie finally left the apartment after putting the fish into the massive tank. Since Eric's week was almost over, he decided to just go out. They got on the train and got out. They were hit with a mob of people.

"Where are we?" Sookie

"Rock center, I know it's kinda touristy, but it's my last day with you. I don't usually come here" Eric said as he took her hand.

Sookie tried to maneuver through the crowds of people. Eric finally stopped and Sookie gasped at the sight infront of her.

"Is that real?" Sookie asked

"Yeah, every year they manage to one just like it every year. Then they stick it there so thousands of tourists can stare at it."

"It's beautiful"

"Let's get a closer look"

Sookie followed Eric and saw the lights and decorations set up for Christmas. There were angels blowing horns and people were ice skating below.

"No, those are tourists. Only tourists skate there" Eric said

Sookie looked up at the magnificent tree. She didn't know trees grew that big, let alone could be transported, and decorated like that.

"Lemme take your picture" Eric said as he took out his phone, "Smile"

Sookie smiled and Eric walked up to her to show her the picture. Eric then stretched his arm out holding his phone.

"Myspace pic!" Eric said as he pulled Sookie closer

Eric showed Sookie the picture and she laughed. Eric and Sookie walked along the sides and looked at the giant Nutcrackers and toy soldiers standing there. Eric then led her down the plaza and stopped suddenly.

"Eric?"

"Look up"

Sookie was staring at a building and didn't understand.

"What am I looking at?" Sookie asked

"You'll see" Eric said as he put his arm around her

Suddenly on the side of the building, giant snowflakes lit up and loud Christmas music played. Sookie had heard the song before but she didn't know the name. But watching the snow flakes light up to the music was amazing. The lights had captured her attention and she was mesmerized. And when it was over she turned to face Eric.

"Thank you, for everything"

"Told you New York had a lot to offer"

Sookie stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

**_Tuesday_**

Eric woke up in his bed alone. He reached out for her but she was no where to be found. He got out of bed and called out to her in his apartment. He walked to the kitchen and saw a note.

_Off to get red velvet donuts. watch me get lost._

Eric laughed and got dressed. He wondered how deep in Brooklyn she was and how lost she could get. He grabbed his keys and opened his door. Sookie stood there about to ring the doorbell.

"You made it back" Eric said

"Yeah, I didn't get lost either" Sookie said as she walked into the apartment

"Wow, look at you, took the train to Brooklyn and got donuts. You could almost be mistaken for a New Yorker"

"Doubt it. I saw a bunch of polish restaurants there, I wonder if they're any good"

"They are," Eric said as he took the paper bag full of donuts from her and opened it, "I've missed you" Eric said as he took a bit out of the donut

Sookie took the donut he was eating and took a bite from it.

"So, have you decided?" Eric asked

"Yeah I did"

"And?"

"At first I didn't want to stay because of that stupid ex boyfriend. Then I met you, and I wanted to stay, but I didn't want to saty because of a guy. But then I realized if I was going to make it here, I'd have to do it on my own. Relax, I'm staying, you're just an added bonus"

Eric scooped her up in his arms and spun her around a few times.

"Put me down"!

"I'm really happy that you're staying"

"Me too. But I do have to fly back for Christmas"

"I can deal with that"

Eric kissed Sookie and they celebrated the fact that she was staying, in his bedroom.

* * *

_**one year later**_

Sookie was putting the desserts into the dessert display in the cafe. She was managing the cafe that she and Eric met at. She had moved in with Eric after a few months and they were pretty damn happy.

She saw a girl sitting outside wearing a blue hoodie with hearts on it, blue jeans and tennis shoes. She had a glass of wine with her as she looked at the girls walking by. Sookie took out a cupcake and set it on a plate and walked outside. She set it down infront of the girl.

"I didn't order this" she said

"I know, it looks like you need it" Sookie said

"I need a lot of things right now, but getting fat isn't one of them"

"Whatever happened to you, you're in the greatest city for a reason. You followed your boyfriend here, or came to school here, or internship or job, whatever it is, you came here for a reason, and your questioning yourself right now aren't you? Should I go home? Run with your tail between your legs to the safety net of home right?"

"Yeah"

"Don't. You came here for a reason. But that's not the reason you're gonna stay. If you're gonna make it here, you gotta do it on your own, because anything can happen here."

The girl stood up more and looked at Sookie.

"Lemme refill this for you" Sookie took her empty wine glass and went inside and poured her another glass.

She looked over at Preston who was putting the silverware on the table.

"Preston, bring this to the girl outside" Sookie called to him

Preson walked over and picked up the glass and went outside. He saw the two of them talk for a few minutes. Preston then sat down and talked to the girl some more. Sookie smiled.

Eric walked into the cafe and saw Preston talking to the girl outside.

"What's he doing?" Eric asked

"Just shut up" Sookie said as she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

* * *

AN: Hope you were amused. Sometimes I get tired of being in NYC but then I realize how awesome it is at times. The places they went to are real places. they went skating at wollman's rink, somewhere I went during high school. the had fluffy pancakes at clinton street bakery, ramen at ippudo, the yakatori place is on astor place, ferra is the bakery in little italy. the pastel yellow ice cream truck with the earl grey is van leewuen. and they were watching the snowflakes on the saks 5th ave building, and the song they dance to is carol of the bells. you can youtube it if you want. And that pink circus tent does exist and its there every year till xmas. the outdoor train they were riding on was the 7 train and you get a great view of the graffiti building. hope you were amused.


End file.
